Flash cards are often used to memorize or otherwise learn information. For example, a term may be written on the front side of a conventional flash card and a definition of the term may be written on the back side. As such, a user can flip the card back and forth to test the user's knowledge of the term and/or definition.
To improve upon conventional flash cards and provide users guidance in using the flash cards, SAFMEDS cards were developed. Conventional SAFMEDS cards are paper cards with writing on both sides similar to a conventional flash card, thereby enabling a user to flip each SAFMEDS card to learn the information written on the SAFMEDS cards. However, SAFMEDS cards are intended to be used in a specific manner as indicated by the phrase “say all fast one minute every day shuffled,” from which the “SAFMEDS” acronym was derived. As such, users should go through all SAFMEDS cards in the SAFMEDS deck quickly using brief sessions of approximately one minute. The sessions should be performed often, with at least one session per day. Additionally, the cards should be shuffled before each of the sessions.
Despite their popularity, conventional flashcards and conventional SAFMEDS cards require a significant amount of time and effort to create. Conventional flash cards and SAFMEDS cards are also susceptible to damage, loss and theft. Additionally, SAFMEDS cards are difficult to shuffle, especially when a large SAFMEDS deck is used. Further, the use of a SAFMEDS deck with a large number of SAFMEDS cards increases the length of review sessions and makes it more difficult to learn more troublesome material.